A Light Shone
by TheOnlyTrueMagic
Summary: War changes people. After the war, Lucius, Narcissa, and Xenophilius find unexpected comfort in an unusual arrangement.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story features a triad relationship among Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy/Xenophilius Lovegood. It takes place a few months after the end of the war. It is EWE regarding all the characters including Draco and Luna. According to the Harry Potter Wiki, Pandora was the name of Xenophilius Lovegood's late wife. I have rated this story mature due to subject matter.**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hated yellow. No Malfoy in centuries had worn yellow. It was a ghastly, dreadful color that flattered no one, especially those with blond hair. So the Malfoys had banned it from their bedroom and only allowed it in the inconsequential areas of the manor.

However, even Malfoys were capable of making exceptions.

Xenophilius Lovegood lay asleep on the Malfoys' bed, wearing nothing but a glaringly bright yellow silk robe. No, that wasn't accurate. The bed belonged to all three of them now, ever since that night when Lucius and Narcissa had woken from nightmares. They'd forgotten the silencing charms, and Xeno had heard them. He'd held them through the terror, through the waking, and, when Lucius and Narcissa had sought comfort in each other, they had thanked Xeno in the only way that they could think of.

He'd woken in their arms the next morning, and he'd never left since.

Lucius sat down beside Xeno as their lover slept on and began to gently comb his fingers through the man's fascinating candy floss hair. Narcissa was across from him doing the same. Xeno joked that they would leave him bald as much as they played with his hair, but he reacted like a cat being petted when they stroked it. Of course, he liked to do the same to their hair so it was a matter of pot and kettle.

Lucius caught Narcissa's amused glance and smiled. He knew what she was thinking when she got that look. They'd be waking Xeno soon to do a great deal more than just play with his hair. He couldn't help but wonder what Minister Shacklebolt would say if he knew just how his little arrangement had worked out. Though considering who he was rumored to be sleeping with, he had no room to talk.

After the war, the Malfoys had been graciously pardoned by the Ministry with the understanding that a great deal of Malfoy money would rebuild Hogwarts. Lucius had consented with appropriate humility, wondering if they were really going to be let off with such minor punishment. They weren't. The Minister had ordered them, as a condition of their pardon, to take in Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood since their home had been destroyed during the war. They would house, feed, and clothe the father and daughter at a level equal to themselves, and, in turn, the Lovegoods would "mind" Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa to make sure that they did not go astray from the light.

To Kingsley's surprise, the war weary Malfoys did not protest, and the Lovegoods took up residence at Malfoy Manor.

That wasn't to say things were easy among them from the start, but Lucius and Narcissa were tired and nearly friendless. They would never have admitted that they were eager for company…and they would certainly never admit to their nightmares and the echoes of terror and grief which filled the empty halls of the manor, especially at night.

It also didn't hurt that Draco and Luna had taken a frank interest in each other. While it wasn't the match that the Malfoys would have made for their son before the war, Lucius knew that they had forfeited all rights to interfere in their son's life when Draco had been forced to join the Death Eaters. Draco had been the one who brought Luna food during her imprisonment in the manor, and the haunted look in her eyes matched the look in Draco's eyes. But now, Draco and Luna could make each other laugh, and Lucius and Narcissa could see how Xeno smiled when he saw them together. Draco and Luna would finish school first, but it was at least as much a love match as Lucius and Narcissa had been or, Lucius and Narcissa suspected, Xeno and Pandora. It was all they could wish for their children.

The three of them had not expected to have the same sort of comfort for themselves.

Xeno stirred from his sleep, stretching like a cat. He smiled sleepily at Lucius as the other man unfastened the tie on Xeno's robe, letting it fall open. Narcissa made a pleased sound, and Xeno turned his head to her, kissing her fingertips with his lips. Lucius watched fondly before he interrupted, claiming Xeno's mouth for a kiss of his own. Caught between the two of them, Xeno laughed.

"There is enough of me to go around," he said. And then no one said anything more.

In the darkness of Malfoy Manor, a light shone.


End file.
